This invention relates to a device of special interest to golfers, particularly golfers who wear clothing with pockets when golfing. As all golfers know, there are many items used by a golfer during a round of golf besides the golf balls, golf clubs, and golf bag. The items being referred to are such things as tees, ball markers, green ball mark repair tools, brushes for cleaning the faces of the golf clubs and items for cleaning the grooves in the golf club faces. Such items are typically kept in the pockets of the golfer, and inserted in the pocket and removed from same several times during the course of the golfer""s round. Golfers also generally have towels affixed to their golf bags while golfing.
Most golfers are generally attired in fairly expensive athletic clothing, particularly at country clubs, etc., while golfing. The repeated insertion and removal of items such as the above-described can cause holes in the bottoms of the pockets; and/or soiling the sides of the pockets, requiring frequent dry cleaning of the clothing, etc. Often, also the golfer might have the desire to use his towel, but is at a place remote from where his bag with towel is located; for example, on a green remote from his golf bag or golf cart.
This invention relates to a multi-purpose pocket-saver golf accessory holder of unique construction and design along with a clip therefor which will accomplish many objectives as will become apparent after a review of the drawings and claims.
Applicant is aware that many devices have been patented having some of the items as just referred to, but it is believed that the device of this invention possesses several distinctions over what is taught in the prior art references and also possesses several advantages over these prior art devices.
It is an object of this invention to design a device (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cpocket saver golf caddyxe2x80x9d) that will hold a number of the accessory items as referred to above, specifically including; a ball mark divot repair tool; one or two tees; a ball marker; and means for clamping a small towel at one end of the device.
It is another object of this invention to design such a pocket caddy as above referred to that will have substantially smooth planar top and bottom surfaces and smooth (preferably curved) side surfaces so as to be able to easily be inserted into and easily withdrawn from a belt clip to be worn on the belt of the golfer; or from a clip frictionally engaged onto the top of the golfer""s bag, but easily removed therefrom, and also easily re-attached onto the top of the golf bag.
It is another object of this invention to design such a pocket caddy that will clamp onto a small towel or terry cloth at one of its ends and that will enable the towel to be easily attached to and easily removed from the device.
It is another object of this invention to design such a device that will function as above in combination with the belt clip, that will also overcome the potential problems of the golfer""s pockets, or entrances thereof, become worn or dirty or holes punched in the pockets.
It is another object of this invention to design such a device as to offer the convenience for the golfer to carry a small towel with him at all times; this being accomplished by having one end of the towel attached to the device.
It is another object of this invention to design such a device that will firmly hold the removable accessory items, i.e., the tees, the ball marker, and the ball mark repair tool, but at the same time permit their easy removal from the device and easy replacement onto or into the device.
It is another object of this invention to design such a device that will firmly hold a ball mark repair tool or divot fixer, but which repair tool(s) can be easily separated from the device and stuck in the ground to support a club grip thereon when the ground is wet.
It is another object of this invention to coordinate the design of the ball mark repair tool with the design of the xe2x80x9cpocket caddyxe2x80x9d device such that the repair tool can also have a sharp pointed edge to clean golf club grooves; said ball mark repair tool also having a forked opening in its opposite end for assisting in pulling tees out of the ground or for supporting club grip ends of clubs and prevent the club grips from getting wet when the ground is dewy or wet.
It is another object of this invention to design such a device so that its smooth top or bottom surfaces are suitable or conducive to be used for advertising purposes; either directly in the surface during the manufacturing or the device; and/or by having advertising stickers glued thereon after manufacturing of the device has been completed.
It is another object of this invention to design such a golf accessory holder as can accomplish all of the foregoing objectives; and at the same time be constructed from a single integral piece of molded plastic or a minimum number of parts so as to minimize fabrication or assembly labor cost and be of economically attractive manufacturing cost.
It is another object of this invention to design a clip for holding the golf accessory holder, said clip also to be easily frictionally engaged onto the top of the golfer""s bag but also to be easily removed therefrom; and said clip also to be constructed from a single integral piece of molded plastic or a minimum number of parts so as to minimize fabrication or assembly labor cost and be of economically attractive manufacturing cost.
It is another object of this invention to design such a bag clip as referred to above and also to be able to hold the shaft of the golfer""s putter within the golfer""s golf bag and also to be able to remove the putter from the golf bag simultaneously when removing the clip from the top of the golf bag.